Another Story!
by psychoarea
Summary: Detik itu. Di malam itu. Entah apa yang dilakukan saat seme dan uke bersama. Chapter 5! Full AkaKuro (?) XD Warning! Bad summary, miss typo, etc! Don't like don't read XD
1. Ero! (AoKi)

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning : Maaf typo yang mengganggu ._. gak pernah baca ulang ff sendiri soalnya #slap**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang hari tak akan berakhir begitu saja tanpa sebuah cerita aneh ataupun indah bagi pemuda _tan_ yang saat ini tengah menyendiri di atap sekolah. Hari ini pelajaran matematika amat sangat membosankan bagi otaknya yang terbilang minim dengan angka. Tentu saja minim karena otaknya itu hanya berisi basket-basket-basket, setelahnya barulah terisi oleh model seksi nan canti, Horikita Mai.

Kini hanya angin musim panaslah yang menemani pemuda bernama Aomine Daiki itu. Angin yang hangat, membuat pemuda itu ingin sekali memejamkan matanya untuk segera menuju ke alam mimpi yang begitu indah. Ah, Aomine sangat ingin terlelap tetapi pemuda itu harus melupakan niatnya ketika seseorang mulai mengusik kesendiriannya.

"Aominecchi, apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini-_ssu_?"

Yah... apa boleh buat, sang _uke_ selalu saja mengusik kedamaiannya. Walaupun begitu Aomine amat sangat menyayangi _uke_-nya itu. Hal ini terbukti dari tindak-tanduk Aomine yang selalu melindungi _uke_-nya dimanapun mereka berada. Termasuk melindungi sang _uke_ dari kapten merah mereka yang amat tampan, mapan, pintar serta psik— lupakan!

"Tsk, Kise kau berisik!"

"_Mou_, Aominecchi _hidoi-ssu_..." setelahnya Aomine harus rela terkena lemparan kaleng bekas minuman oleh Kise Ryouta. _Nice shoot_ Kise! Ah... Kise, apakah kau seorang _quaterback_?

"_Kuso_! Kepalaku sakit tau."

"Gak perduli-_ssu_! Dasar Ahominecchi _baka_—! Mati saja sana, huh."

Heh—?!

Yakin tuh Kise rela kalo Aominecchinya mati ketusuk gunting?

"Kalau aku mati kau sama siapa, hah?"

"Sama Kurokocchi dong-_ssu_~!"

_"Itu sih sama saja kau cari mati— lagi pula masa iya uke x uke?!"_ batin Aomine.

Aomine melirik Kise yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan sumpah serapahnya. Mau tak mau Aomine harus mau membuat Kise berhenti menyeruakkan sumpah serapahnya. Selain takut akan sumpah serapah Kise menjadi kenyataan dan ya— Aomine lelah mendengar suara berisik Kise.

"Hei, Kise kemarilah!" ucap pemuda _tan_ itu sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong yang ada disampingnya seolah menyuruh Kise untuk segera duduk di tempat itu.

"Tidak mau! Aku mau ke tempat Kurokocchi saja-_ssu_,"

"Duduk atau—"

"Kau bukan Akashicchi, aku tidak akan takut dengan ancamanmu-_ssu_."

"Kubilang duduk!"

"Tidak!"

"Duduk—!"

"TIDAK!"

"KISEEEEEEEEEEE!"

.

.

.

Hening

.

.

.

"—Aominecchi seram-_ssu_, memanggilku saja hampir masuk _zone-ssu_,"

Seketika Aomine hanya ber-_sweatdrop_ ria. Siapa juga yang mau masuk _zone_ hanya karena memanggil seseorang?! Buang-buang energi saja, terutama orang itu adalah Kise.

"Itu tidak mungkin, bodoh..."

Setelahnya Kise berjalan menghampiri Aomine. Tak lama kemudian pemuda pirang itu duduk di samping Aomine yang kini beralih pada majalah kesayangannya. Merasa diacuhkan, Kise pun mengembungkan pipinya bertanda kesal. Aomine yang menyadarinya mulai tak tahan dengan kekasihnya yang manis itu. Wajah Kise yang memerah karena kesal benar-benar menggoda Aomine.

"Oi, Kise,"

"Nani?" jawab Kise kesal.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?! Jelek sekali." Ejek Aomine, padahal dalam hati pemuda itu berkata, _"Ah, kau nampak manis— aku ingin memakanmu sekarang juga."_

"Wajahku seperti ini karena dirimu, _BAKA_! Lagi pula Aominecchi juga tetap suka pad—"

"Pfftt—"

"Kenapa tertawa-_ssu_—? Huh, Ahominecchi, _BAKA_!"

Kise kembali melanjutkan aksi ngambeknya (?) dan inilah saat-saat yang paling disukai oleh Aomine. Kise yang seperti ini benar-benar menggodanya. Mungkin akal sehatnya telah hilang ditelan sang _uke_, Kise Ryouta.

Dan tentu saja Aomine sangat menyukai sosok pirang itu.

"Sudahlah Kise, aku hanya bercanda..." ucap Aomine yang kini tengah memainkan pipi Kise dengan jari telunjuknya. Hah, lucunya— seolah pipi merah itu akan meledak jika terus menerus Aomine mainkan.

"Bohong-_ssu_— Aomine lebih tertarik pada majalah itu dari pad—"

**—CUP... **

"Bagaimana kalau akau lebih tertarik pada pipimu itu, heh—?"

"_N-NA—I_?!"

Aomine menyeringai menatap Kise yang mulai salah tingkah. Manis sekali _uke_-nya ini. Lihat saja wajahnya yang semerah apel benar-benar membuat sang _seme_ lupa diri. Jika saja ini bukan di Teiko. Jika saja mereka tidak di tempat ini. Lalu— jika saja Aomine sudah benar-benar gila maka habislah Kise! Lima ronde pun akan Aomine lakukan untuk kekasih tercintanya.

"_Hee-entai_! Aominecchi _hentai-ssu_!" Kise masih memegangi wajanya sesaat setelah Aomine mendaratkan ciuman manis diwajah merahnya.

"Hn, benarkah? Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan satu ronde disini?!"

.

.

.

.

.

**"E-EROMINECCHI— BERHENTI MENGGODAKU-****_SSU_****—!"**

* * *

AH! INI GAJE HABIS SAYA LAGI GATAL-GATAL =W= (?) SAYA GAK TAU HARUS NGAPAIN (?) MAKA DARI ITU SAYA BIKIN FF NISTA INI (?)

Thanks for read *kalo ada yang baca XD*


	2. 4 (AkaKuro)

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning : Typo mengganggu karena gak pernah baca ulang ff sendiri XD**

* * *

Terbangun di pagi hari. Semua hal menyenangkan dimulai detik ini juga. Sesekali terlintas satu nama yang membawa warna kebahagian. Warna yang tak akan pernah pudar walau diterpa panas ataupun hujan yang turun setiap kali bersama. Hanya saja hari ini menghancurkan segalanya. Hanya saja hari ini warna kebahagiaan itu tak ada di sampingnya. Hanya saja saat ini pemuda bersurai biru langit itu tengah menatap kosong bunga-bunga sakura di balik jendela itu.

Hanya saja hari ini terlalu sial untuk Kuroko Tetsuya.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda berwajah datar itu tengah menatap _horror_ kertas putih yang kini berada tepat di depan matanya. Hatinya was-was seakan kertas itu dapat melahapnya begitu saja. Tidak, ini tak mugkin. Ini hanya khayalan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Walaupun begitu Kuroko masih menatap ngeri kertas di hadapannya. Sesekali berdoa dalam hati. Sesekali berharap keajaiban akan terjadi pada dirinya yang kadang tak kasat mata ini.

Bukan hanya Kuroko yang kini tengah menatap ngeri kertas tersebut. Beberapa pemuda bersurai pelangi yang berada satu kelas dengannya pun secara bersamaan tengah menatap _horror _kertas yang serup yang berada tepat di depan mata mereka masing-masing. Beribu ucapan doa yang sama diucapkan oleh pemuda bersuari pirang serta pemuda _dim_ yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat Kuroko.

"Ah— ahah, sepertinya aku akan melihatnya di tempat lain-_ssu_.."

Kemudian pemuda pirang itu pergi begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan tatapan-tatapan tajam dari penghuni kelas.

"Hoam.. aku akan melihat hasilnya setelah tidur siang."

Tak butuh waktu lama, akhirnya pemuda _dim_ itu ikut menyusul kepergian si pirang. Semua mata kembali tertuju padanya. Kali ini seisi kelas menatap mereka curiga. Bisa-bisanya pasangan kopi-susu itu tanpa disengaja melakukan hal yang sama.

**Mencurigakan!**

_"Mungkinkah mereka akan melakukan sesuatu yang panas—?"_

_ "Mungkinkah mereka akan—"_

_ "Mungkihkan mereka..."_

Ya, begitulah sekiranya pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang muncul dibenak teman-teman sekelas mereka.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kuroko Tetsuya?

Akhirnya pemuda bersurai biru langit itu menghela nafas pajangnya yang sejak tadi sempat tertahan dikarenakan kertas ulangan matematikanya itu. Apa boleh buat, kali ini tak ada yang mengabulkan doanya. Tak ada yang dapat merubah nilai pemuda penyuka _vanilla milk shake_ itu. Tak ada, karena Kuroko harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya mendapatkan nilai yang (sangat) mengerikan.

"—benar-benar mengingatkanku pada seseorang..."

* * *

.

.

**ZRAAAKKKK**

"_Doumo_, Akashi-kun..."

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?!" Manik berbeda warna itu menatap sosok Kuroko yang baru saja menghampirinya di ruang kelas yang telah sepi

Kemudian, dengan segera Kuroko berjalan menghampiri pemuda bersurai merah yang kini tengah sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Dunia _shougi_-nya. Jika saja yang datang mengusiknya bukanlah seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, maka dengan senang hati gunting merah milik Akashi Seijuurou akan menampakkan dirinya kembali. Membelai kulit halus mangsanya.

"_Iie_, hanya ingin berkunjung saja."

Setelahnya Kuroko hanya tersenyum ramah pada kekasihnya itu. Menatap sosok tampan yang ada dihadapannya. Terus menatapnya. Mengingat apa yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu. Hingga semburat merah itu kembali menghiasi wajah datar Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Hmm, ada apa? Aku tau kau ingin menceritakan sesuatu padaku," Akashi membelai lembut surai biru itu dengan perlahan, "apa aku salah?!" tanyanya.

Sementra itu Kuroko hanya menggelengkan kepalanya yang sesaat lalu tertunduk karena malu.

"Tidak, Akashi-kun benar karena dirimu selalu benar..." Ucapnya.

"Lalu— cerita apa lagi yang harus aku dengarkan, Tetsuya?"

—seringaian itu pun kembali muncul.

.

.

**Diam—**

.

.

**—Hening**

**.**

**.**

"A,a..aku—"

"Ya? Kau kenapa, Tetsuya—?"

"_A-ano_, Akashi-kun... aku...—"

"Kau...—?"

"Sebenarnya aku—"

"Tetsuya, kau membuatku kes—"

Ah, perkataan sang kapten merah itu terputus saat melihat malaikat dihadapannya tengah memasang wajah yang berkaca-kaca. Mau tak mau Akashi pun luluh. Mau tak mau Akashi kembali menurunkan nada bicaranya. Lagi— pemuda bersurai merah itu membelai surai biru yang kini terus menatapnya.

"Akashi-kun— sebenarnya aku..."

Kuroko semakin menatap dalam kedua bola mata pemuda dihadapannya.

Sementara itu yang ditatap semakin penasaran dengan kelanjutan dari kalimat tersebut.

_"Aku—? Kau kenapa, Tetsuya—? Apa kau hamil—?"_

**STOP!** Itu tidak mungkin!

"Aku mohon Akashi-kun tidak marah jika mendengarnya,"

_"Marah?! Tetsuya— jangan bilang kau— selingkuh dariku?! Lalu kita pu—"_

**SREEET—**

.

.

.

_"Heh—?!"_

"Lihat baik-baik, Akashi-kun."

Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan penuh keseriusan.

"Tetsuya, ini—"

Dan kini Akashi tengah menatap _horror_ kertas dihadapannya.

"Aku mendapat nilai 4 pada ulangan matematika hari in—"

.

.

.

**_Loading—_**

.

.

.

**—GUBRAK!**

"Eh—? _Doushita_, Akashi-kun?!"

Datar. Kuroko hanya menatap datar Akashi yang kini tengah membenamkan wajahnya di atas meja yang dipenuhi bidak-bidak _shougi _miliknya.

"TETSUYA..."

Hah— surai merah itu begitu ingin memakan mangsanya saat ini juga.

**(memakan dalam arti lain mungkin?!)**

"Walaupun begitu aku senang karena mendapatkan nilai 4 seperti ini—"

Eh—?!

.

Apa katanya?!

.

Senang—?!

.

"Hentikan leluconmu, Tetsuya!"

Akashi tak bergeming, kini pemuda bersurai merah itu hanya sibuk menatap papan _shougi_ miliknya.

"—aku senang karena angka 4 dengan warna merah ini selalu mengingatkanku pada Akashi-kun."

**BLUSH—** untuk kedua kalinya Akashi Seijuurou kembali membenamkan wajahnya di meja itu.

"T-tesuya, jangan katakan ini hanya sebuah leluconmu..."

Akashi masih diam dengan posisinya.

Diam-diam menahan semburat merah yang kini tengah menghiasi wajah tampannya itu.

**Manis!** Begitulah yang difikirkan Kuroko tentang pemuda bersurai merah dihadapannya.

"Begitukah? Sayangnya ini bukan lelucon, Akashi-kun—" sesaat pemuda bersurai biru langit itu tersenyum sambil mengusap lembut helaian merah milik kekasihnya, "—aku sangat menyayangimu, Akashi-kun."

Akhirnya sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat dipuncak kepala sang surai merah. Sebuah kecupan singkat yang amat lembut dari kekasihnya membuat Akashi Seijuurou tak bergeming sedikit pun. Lagi dan lagi. Diam-diam semburat merah itu semakin nampak diwajah tampan sang surai merah.

—dan diam-diam Akashi Seijuurou berucap dalam hatinya,

_"Hontou ni daisuki, Tetsuya~ arigatou..."_

* * *

** a/n :** yoo~ chapter 2 akakuro wkwkwk ah, maaf sebelumnya lupa bilang kalo ini pairnya selang-seling (?) XD *semoga kalian mengerti bahasa saya* maaf juga ff ini gaje dan entah mengapa saya tau ini gaje tapi tetep aja dilanjutin ==v maaf orang ini suka nista sama rada-rada gila :v *kok lama-lama maaf mulu kayak sakurai ya ._.* Lupakan!

Pokoknya sekali lagi maaf dan terima kasih bagi semua yg udah baca, follow, bahkan fav ff ini :)

Mohon reviewnya sebagai saran dan masukan ^^v

tapi kalo typo bagaimana pun saya sudah meminimalkan (u,u) maaf kal masih ada #pundung


	3. Polos! (AoKi & AkaKuro)

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**[AoKi & AkaKuro]**

**Warning : Banyak typo dengan alasan yang masih sama XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Happy reading~**

* * *

Demi apapun di dunia ini, Aomine sama sekali tak mau mengakui bahwa Akashi itu sangat mempesona jika pemuda bersuari merah itu **POLOS**. Bayangkan saja, Akashi yang _yandera_ mendadak berubah menjadi manusia _meo_ yang selalu tersenyum layaknya Kise. Demi apapun juga, Aomine tak percaya jika Kuroko lah yang mengatakan hal tersebut. Rasanya Aomine akan mati jika kaptennya itu berubah jadi _moe_.

(mungkin Aomine takut jikalau nanti dirinya naksir Akashi versi _moe_)

"_Doushita_, Aomine-kun? Apa kau sedang membayangkan Akashi-kun yang polos?"

Seketika Aomine merinding ngeri saat melihat tatapan sang bayangan yang biasanya datar menjadi berkilat tajam seolah tertular sifat mengerikan kaptennya. Sementara itu, Kise yang sejak tadi meringkuk dibalik punggung besar Aomine semakin mengurungkan niatnya untuk menatap sosok biru dihadapannya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Akashi?!

Pemuda bersurai merah itu santai-santai saja sambil sesekali meneguk secangkir teh miliknya.

"Tsk, mana mungkin aku membayangkan Akashi yang _yandere_ menjadi polos. Huh— Tetsu, kau bodoh!" Aomine berucap dengan gaya arogannya. Sepertinya makhluk redup yang satu itu tak menyadari bahwa aura-aura gelap mulai bertambah saat hujan di luar sana tak kunjung reda.

_'Akashicchi polos? Ah~ pasti kawaii-ssu...'_

Nistanya, Kise Ryouta diam-diam membayangkan Akashi Seijuurou yang polos layaknya _moe_.

_'Jika memang aku menjadi moe (?) yang boleh membayangkan dan melihat ke-polosan-kuhanya Tetsuya seorang!'_

Hening— baik itu Kuroko atau pun Aomine hanya saling bertatapan penuh kilatan tajam. Lalu, Kise yang saat ini merasa lelah dengan posisinya ikut menatap Kuroko bingung. Sementara itu, Akashi hanya sesekali melihat Tetsuya-nya yang saat ini sama sekali tak berbalik menatapnya. Alih-alih bosan menatap Aomine yang kurang terang, Kuroko bergantian menatap Kise yang tengah memainkan ponselnya.

"Kise-kun," panggilnya dengan suara datar.

**GLEK!**

Sedetik kemudian Kise Ryouta membatu.

"A-ada apa Kurokocchi—? .ha~ aku tidak ikut-ikutan loh, Kurokocchi."

Aomine hanya menatap bingung _uke_ tercintanya. Tidak ikut-ikutan? Memangnya Aomine dan Kuroko sedang bermain apa, hah? Lagi pula Kuroko hanya memanggil Kise. Dan seandainya memang benar Aomine dan Kuroko sedang bermain, belum tentu sang bayangan mau mengajak Kise untuk bergabung.

**Krik. Krik. Krik**

Tentu saja yang dimaksud bukan itu, dasar **Ahomine**.

.

.

.

.

"Kise-kun, apa kau suka melihat Aomine-kun yang polos?" sambil menikmati _vanilla milk shake_-nya, Kuroko bertnya demikian.

Kise diam.

Aomine diam seperti Kise.

Akashi memang hanya diam saja sejak tadi.

.

.

.

.

"Tetsuya, sejak kapan Daiki polos?" Akashi menyeringai, "Daiki yang polos akan sangat mengerikan. Wajahnya saja seperti korban kebakaran."

Kuroko hanya tersenyum samar saat menatap Akashi yang kembali meikmati minumannya.

Aomine murka dengan perkataan Akashi. Mau melawan tetapi masih sayang nyawa.

Sedangkan Kise tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mendengarkan kaptennya itu berbicara.

"Wajah Aominecchi eperti korban kebakaran? Ahahahahaha... wajahmu gosong dong, Aominecchi?!"

"SIALAN KAU KISE!"

"Ahahahahhahahahhahahah... Akashicchi kau benar."

"_Since I always win, I'm always right_."

Kise masih tertawa nista sebelum suara datar itu kembali menyebut namanya.

"Lalu Kise-kun, bagaimana dengan pertanyaan tadi? Apa kau suka melihat Aomine-kun yang polos?"

HEH—? Kuroko Tetsuya, apa kau tidak mendengar perkataan Akashi? Mana pantas wajah Aomine berubah menjadi polos? Sungguh, Kise ingin pulang saat ini juga. Lalu entah mengapa pasangan kopi-susu itu merasa tengah diwawancarai oleh pemuda bersurai biru dihadapan mereka.

Sejenak Kise berfikir. Apakah dirinya suka melihat _seme_-nya berubah menjadi polos? Mengerikan atau tidak? Pantas atau tidak? Dan saat tengah memikirkannya, tanpa sadar pemuda pirang itu menemukan arti lain dari kata 'polos' itu.

Jika tebakannya tepat, Kise ingin pulang saat ini juga.

"Kurokocchi—aku..."

Eh? Kenapa wajah Kise mendadak memerah seperti itu?

Kuroko hanya diam seolah mengerti jika Kise tengah memikirkan hal yang sama dengan dirinya. Nistanya, kedua _uke_ itu tak memperdulikan aura-aura aneh dari dua makhluk yang kini tengah berpura-pura sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Walaupun sebenarnya Aomine sangat penasaran dengan jawaban Kise yang wajahnya kini semerah rambut Akashi.

Tak lama Kise melirik sang _seme_ tercintanya, "Aominecchi— menurutmu apa aku suka saat melihat Aominecchi yang polos?"

**GUBRAK!** Kenapa ditanya malah balik nanya?!

"Tsk. Mana aku tau, _baka_!" Aomine kesal, sebelumnya sudah ditertawakan oleh Kise dan sekarang _uke_-nya itu malah bertanya tentang kepolosan itu lagi. Sudah cukup Aomine ternistai oleh kapten merahnya itu.

Kuroko mulai lelah, akhirnya ia menatap kapten tercintanya penuh tanya. Kira-kira apa jawaban Akashi jika dirinya menanyakan hal yang sama dengan yang ditanyakan oleh Kise?!

"Akashi-kun, menurutmu apa aku suka melihat Akashi-kun yang polos?" tanya surai biru itu dengan wajah datarnya.

Apakah _seme_-nya akan marah? Atau malah—

"Menurutku kau akan sangat suka dengan itu, Tetsuya..."

Kuroko tersenyum lega, akhirnya Akashi mengatakah hal yang seharusnya ia dengar.

"Tapi— aku tak bisa membayangkan jika diriku ini menjadi _moe_."

.

.

HENING

.

.

"Kurokocchi..."

"Kise-kun..."

**"TERNYATA AOMINECCHI/AKASHI-KUN MEMANG POLOS!"**

.

.

Khusus untuk Aomine, polos dan bodoh itu hanya beda tipis.

Jadi, Aomine itu polos atau bodoh—?! *author dibakar Aomine*

.

.

* * *

**A/N :** hai-ssu~ kembali lagi bersama saya yang typo-an ini XD maaf kalo gak jelas lagi. Saat bikin ff ini entah kenapa hanya hal-hal nista yang ada di otak saya hahahah. Ngomong-ngomong minna-san ngerti kan apa arti kata** 'POLOS'** yang dimaksud kedua uke itu? :DD semoga mengerti ya kwkwk #diinjek.

Arigatou semuanya ^^/ *menghilang (?)*


	4. Demam (AoKi)

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

.

.

.

Sore hari yang cerah mengantarkan surai pirang itu menuju _gym_ seorang diri. Hari ini sangat sepi bahkan terlalu sunyi saat sang kapten tengah berkomentar ini dan itu. Hari ini memang tidak biasa. Aomine sakit dan Akashi telah masuk dalam zona terburuknya. Kapten merahnya itu terus memarahi semua anggotanya bahkan _uke_ tercintanya pun kena imbas sang kapten.

"Kau sangat berisik, Akashi-kun."

Semua membatu. Siapa sangka Kuroko Tetsuya yang imut itu dengan beraninya berkata seperti itu pada kapten sekaligus _seme_-nya.

"Heh, kau berani menentangku, Tetsuya?" Akashi menatap tajam sosok biru dihadapannya.

"Tidak, aku hanya—"

"Kau hanya apa, Tetsuya?!"

"Tolong jangan memotong kalimatku, Akashi-kun!"

"Itu perkataanku, Tetsuya!"

Tidak mau ikut campur, akhirnya surai pirang itu beranjak pergi dari _gym_ dengan alasan akan ada pemotretan sebentar lagi. Benar-benar seorang selebritis, sangat pintar mencari alasan dengan segala alibi yang ada dalam otaknya. Mungkin tak hanya si pirang saja yang lelah dengan pertengkaran sepasang kekasih itu tetapi dua makhluk lainnya pun telah menghilang terlebih dahulu.

"Tsk, seenaknya saja mereka pergi," sekilas manik berbeda warna itu menatap lawan bicaranya. "Tetsuya, semua karena dirimu. Aku akan memberi hukuman padamu nanti malam."

Kemudian Akashi Seijuurou pergi begitu saja menuju ruang ganti tanpa menatap Kuroko yang tengah memanas karena perkataannya.

"Akashi-kun, kenapa hukumannya selalu malam hari?!"

.

.

.

Akhirnya senja menghilang saat Kise berada di depan rumah bertuliskan Aomine. Dengan segera Kise melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjelajahi ruangan tersebut. Mungkin hal ini memang tidak sopan, tetapi beberapa menit yang lalu Aomine sendirilah yang menyuruh Kise untuk melakukannya. Mau tak mau Kise harus menuruti permintaan _seme_-nya yang saat ini sedang sakit. Takut-takut hal itu adalah permintaan terakhir dari seorang Aomine Daiki.

"Aominecchi, kau dimana-_ssu_?" Kise berteriak seenaknya walaupun surai pirang itu sudah tau dimana _seme_-nya itu berada.

Langkah demi langkah terus terdengar di dalam rumah yang sangat sepi itu. Tidak ada satu pun lampu yang menyala. Satu demi satu Kise menyalakan lampu yang ada di rumah tersebut. Aomine benar-benar keterlaluan karena membiarkan rumah ini terlihat seperti rumah hantu. Kise tau Aomine itu bodoh, tetapi apakah orang yang sakit demam akan membiarkan rumahnya segelap ini?!

Mungkin Aomine hanya ingin menghindari kulitnya dari radiasi cahaya lampu (?).

**Tok. Tok. Tok.**

"Aominecchi, aku masuk ya..."

Hening, tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

**Tok. Tok. Tok.**

"Aominecchi, kau baik-baik saja kan-_ssu_?"

Hening, knop pintu tersebut sama sekali tak bisa dibuka dari luar.

"Aominecchi!"

Kise mangacak rambutnya frustasi. Entah frustasi karena takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Aomine di dalam sana atau malah frustasi dengan knop pintu kamar Aomine yang sangat menyebalkan seperti sang empunya kamar. Kise Ryouta benar-benar dibuat frustasi oleh apapun yang berhubungan dengan makhluk redup itu.

"Aominecchi, buka pintunya! Kalau Aominecchi mau mati, matinya nanti saja kau kan masih berhutang padaku!"

Sesaat Kise bungkam. Hanya sesaat tentunya.

"Akibat kau sakit aku terkena omelan Akashicchi tau-_ssu_! Dasar _ace _tidak bergu—"

**PLAK—** dengan sangat tiba-tiba sebuah majalah Mai-chan mendarat tepat di kepala Kise.

"Tch, kau berisik, Kise!"

Baik Kise ataupun makhluk dunia lain yang berada bersamanya saat ini tentunya sangat terkejut saat melihat Aomine yang kini berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Tubuhnya sehat-sehat saja bahkan tidak termasuk kategori orang sakit. Jika demam, tentunya Aomine akan terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidurnya, bukan?!

Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi yaitu—

"Aominecchi kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti itu dihadapanku-_ssu_?!"

—Aomine Daiki yang hanya memakai handuk guna menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Alih-alih berteriak, Kise menutup wajahnya dengan majalah Mai-chan yang baru saja dilemparkan Aomine. Surai pirang itu tidak mau melihat dada bidang Aomine yang basah dan terekspos bebas dalam sayup-sayup lampu di ruangan tersebut. Ini adalah sebuah porno aksi (?) bagi Kise, walaupun jauh dalam hatinya Kise ingin menyentuh tubuh Aomine saat ini juga.

Memang sudah biasa, tetapi belum pernah sekalipun Kise menyentuh tubuh Aomine yang basah sehabis mandi.

Basah dalam artian lain mungkin pernah. **MUNGKIN!**

"Ada yang salah dengan tubuhku?" sedetik, dua detik Aomine menyeringai indah sambil memainkan helaian pirang milik _uke_ tercintanya.

Disisi lain Kise hanya dapat menahan sayup-sayup rona merah diwajahnya. Kulit Aomine benar-benar dingin sehabis mandi. Wangi khas _seme_-nya itu juga tercium memenuhi indra penciumannya. Perlahan tubuh Kise bergetar saat Aomine mendekatkan bibirnya tepat di tengkuk pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Hangat napas Aomine pun menggelitik sekujur tubuhnya.

"A..aomine-cchi— ukh,"

"Aku suka suaramu, Ryouta.."

"Umphhh.."

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Aomine untuk meraih bibir Kise. Dengan lembut pemuda berkulit tan itu terus mencari kehangatan dalam pelukan mereka, serta mencari kenikmatan dalam setiap ciuman yang mereka lakukan di bawah sorot lampu yang redup. Mungkin malam ini merupakan malam yang panjang bagi pasangan kopi-susu itu.

Satu hal lagi, sejujurnya Kise percaya jika Aomine itu demam karena ciuman mereka terasa sangat panas kali ini. Demam yang dialami _seme_-nya itu memang telah menurun beberapa saat yang lalu tetapi kini Kise harus terkena imbasnya. Dan mungkin esoknya Kise Ryouta harus absen menggantikan Aomine Daiki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Semuanya, baik demam yang dialami Aomine ataupun 'sesuatu' yang sedang mereka lakukan saat ini benar-benar panas.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : **No komen! Seperti biasa typo dan kawan-kawan. Gak jelas sudah pasti namanya juga psychoarea *plak* kapan sih saya bikin ff jelas?! Mohon kritik dan sarannya untuk author yang gak pernah baca ulang ff-nya ini =w= *menuju black hole*

**Sankyuu~! **


	5. Tonight (AkaKuro)

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading~!**

* * *

Dari dalam sudut kamar yang luas, terdengar suara melodi indah yang terus mengalun lembut menemani kedua pemuda itu. Dari balik jendela yang terkena hembusan angin terlihat surai biru itu tengah mengusap lembut setiap helaian merah yang ada di hadapannya. Akashi Seijuurou, pemilik surai merah itu tengah terlelap jauh di alam mimpinya ketika tangan halus sang surai biru menyentuh kulit putihnya dalam hangatnya malam di ruangan ini.

"Hari ini kau pasti sangat lelah, Akashi-kun..."

Kuroko Tetsuya terus mengusap lembut wajah tampan pemuda bersurai merah yang kini tak bisa lepas dari pandangannya. Sesekali mengecup lembut kening sang surai merah dengan sayang.

"Tenang saja, disini aku selalu bersamamu, Akashi-kun..."

Kuroko Tetsuya tersenyum lembut saat dirinya kembali mengecup kening surai merahnya yang berharga. Jauh disana, Kuroko tak menyadari jikalau surai merahnya itu tak benar-benar memasuki alam mimpinya.

Rasanya tak lengkap jika harus memasuki alam mimpi seorang diri tanpa _uke_ tercintanya. Begitulah menurut Akashi Seijuurou.

"Tetsuya—" Akashi mulai berucap lirih ketika kedua manik dwi warna itu kembali menampakkan warna indahnya, "—aku ingin tidur bersamamu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"HAH—?"**

Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya sesaat—

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Akashi-kun?"

—mencari sebuah jawaban yang tersembunyi di balik manik dwi warna milik Akashi.

"_Doushita_? Apa ada yang salah denganku, Tetsuya?!"

Akashi bertanya dengan wajah datarnya, sementara itu Kuroko hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dalam diam.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Tetsuya? Aku rasa kau sedikit mengacuhkanku."

Lagi-lagi Kuroko hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat wajah sang _seme_ berubah dari _kawaii _menjadi _kowai_.

"Akashi-kun..." Ucap sang surai biru masih dengan wajah polosnya yang amat datar.

"Ada apa?!"

Hei, hei, dari nada bicaranya terdengar sekali jikalau sang kapten tim basket Teikou ini mulai memasuki zona **bad mood**-nya.

"_Iie_..."

Alih-alih bosan menunggu sang-_uke_ yang kurang peka, maka dari itu Akashi memutuskan untuk kembali memasuki alam mimpinya. Perlahan tapi pasti, pemuda bersurai merah itu mulai menyelimuti dirinya sendiri dengan sebuah selimut merah yang lembut dan hangat. Dalam hati Akashi merasa kesal tetapi dalam nyata tak bisa marah.

Lain warna, lain perbuatan.

Disini Kuroko Tetsuya mulai kesal saat _seme_ tercintanya mulai tertular sifat **tsundere **milik Midorima. Kesalnya sampai membuat pemuda bersurai biru itu tak dapat mengatakan sepatah kata pun pada sang _seme_ tercintanya. Sangat kesal sampai tak terdefinisikan.

.

.

.

_'Sebenarnya siapa yang diacuhkan—?'_ Kuroko pun membatin.

.

.

.

_'Sebenarnya siapa yang kurang peka—?!' _Begitu pula dengan Akashi.

.

.

.

.

.

_'Hah... sudahlah, lupakan acara tidur bersama malam ini.'_

—dan begitulah yang mereka ucapkan dalam hati mereka masing-masing.

* * *

**A/N :** Ah~ pendek aja deh chapter ini *dooor* Gak jelas kan? Banyak typo kan? Ancur kan? Ah~ semua mencerminkan saya seorang *woy* sengaja publish-nya malam minggu agar tak ada yang tau karena kalian pasti sedang ber-malam-minggu-ria hahaha =DD #slap

**Jyaa, sankyuu~!**


End file.
